Beautiful
by trashraccoon
Summary: He was a golden angel, hiding in the dark.
**Title:** Beautiful
 _ **By GuroStar  
**_ **Rating:** Explicit R-18  
 **Summary:** He was a golden angel, hiding in the dark.  
 **Pairing:** Ling/Ed  
 **A/N:** Had EdLing feelings and wrote a fic. I love the idea of them being each other's first times and learning from each other.  
 _Happy Edling day 2015._

It was near pitch black in the small room, two figures could barely be made out as they lie on the bed, not yet asleep. The smaller of the two rolled so he was on top of the other, sweeping golden hair behind his ear.

"Let's see if you've learnt any more since last time," Ling whispered before the blond dipped his head down and pressed their lips together.

The kisses were testing, learning, experimenting. Both learning with the other as their heads turned and lips slid together, pulling back before pressing forward again, a different turn of their heads this time. Ling sighed as Edward continued with short, gentle kisses.

"You've gotten a lot better," the prince commented; hands settling on the smaller's hips.

Edward smirked, though Ling couldn't see it, before he flicked his tongue out over the lips before him. The next kiss was longer and hard, hips moving for a moment, before all focus was on the other's tongue. Edward hadn't quite achieved the art of tongue kissing but that's what Ling was here for.

He pushed Edward's tongue where he wanted it with his own, sucking on the muscle before pushing it back to Ed's mouth to demonstrate what he should do. The moan from Edward was swallowed by Ling before the prince pulled back, smiling.

"See," Ling seemed perfectly fine, whereas Edward was panting, "that's what you need to do."

The blond nodded, rocking his hips forward, both males sporting erections by now. Hands gripped Ed's hips, stopping him from moving, a motion that had Ed whining for a brief moment. Ling waited for Edward to take charge again, it was the way they played this game since Edward wasn't one to give up power and Ling quite enjoyed letting the blond experiment.

Edward's tongue flicked out, catching his lower lip between his teeth and sucking. Then it was all teeth, tongue and panting breaths. Bodies moved together and Ling's hand slid between them, pressing hard against Edward's crotch, the smaller broke his lips away and moaned.

"Feel good?" Ling whispered in a breathless voice.

"Mmm," Was the only sound he got out of Ed as the blond rutted against the hand moving over him.

Teasing, touching, and craving more. Edward had his face buried in the crook of Ling's neck, both of them struggling to catch any breath. The prince lifted his hand, sliding it over Ed's abdomen, feeling the muscles tense and quiver, before his fingers slid low and brushed curly, golden hair below the waist band of Edward's pyjama pants.

Edward gasped, lips soon attacking Ling's neck, something to busy his mouth with as he anticipated what was coming. Lips were back together in messy, hot kisses. Ling tried to gain control over the messes of lips against his, but wasn't terribly successful until he wrapped his long fingers around Edward's cock, the blond choked on air and his head shot back before dropping down to Ling's collar bone.

Feverish heat spread all over Edward's body, the sounds that the blond made were down right dirty as Ling worked his hand as best he could in the current position. Ling began whispering lecherous words, fingers pressing at sensitive spots and slowly shifting so Edward was on his hands and knees above the younger.

"How do you want to do this tonight?" Ling's voice was liquid sex in Ed's ear, it made him shiver and his legs tremble as he pondered the question.

Ling's hand was still moving at a sinfully slow pace, Edward could barely form a sentence as all he could think of was the hand around his dick, "Me. On my back."

"Good choice," And with a quick motion, Ling had Edward pinned to the bed on his back, pulling off offending items of clothing as he went.

Skin pressed against skin and they both groaned. Gentle hands moved over the blond's chest, scars being touched and muscles being teased. Ling wanted to whisper how beautiful Edward was but decided he wanted to keep such a thought to himself, it was his secret, one of the things he'd tell Edward when the older was delusional with pleasure.

They rutted against each other, feeling too good to deny such a pleasure. They were just teenagers after all, thinking only of getting to that blissful high. Greedy kisses began to accompany the slide of their slick bodies. The room was filled with panting breath, the wet sound of lips and soon the musky smell of sex.

"It's good when I touch here, right?" Ling whispered, his hands pressing and rubbing at Edward's hip bones, sliding down the junction of his hips to touch above his cock.

"Yeah," Edward was breathless as he stopped trying to chase Ling's lips.

The Xingese prince worked on moving down instead. His tongue tasting salty skin, kissing his sternum, below his ribs, his belly button, just all over worshipping Edward's body with his lips. If he could see the older, he knew Ed would have been bright red, but Edward never let this happen under a light source.

Golden curls tickled Ling's nose as he paused for a moment, listening to Edward, feeling him shake and buck his hips. It was a delightful experience, one that had Ling's own erection dripping. He smothered a groan by moving further down and lifting Edward's thigh to his lips, sucking and biting the flesh. That was going to leave one hell of a hickey.

"Don't run away angel," Edward always squirmed when Ling attack his thighs, trying his best to get his legs out of the younger's grip.

"Then stop using teeth," Ed hissed out but relaxed when kisses were pressed to the tender flesh, already turning red and purple.

"I thought you liked it a little rough" Teeth threatened to bite again and Edward jerked away.

"Not tonight…" There was more to that sentence but Ling knew he'd never hear Edward finish it.

 _'I just want love,'_ Edward flopped his head and shoulders back down to the pillows, eyes watching the ceiling as Ling moved away from his thigh and pressed his lips to base of Ed's weeping length. He felt Ling laugh, his breath torturous against him, and then a hot tongue was working from base to tip.

"What's so funny?" Edward near growled before it became a moan.

"I was just thinking about you," Ling mused, fingers wrapping around Ed's cock, "How pretty you are, how beautiful your voice is, how nice you taste,"

And to emphasise the last comment, the prince has his mouth around the head of Ed's dick, sucking lightly. Edward gave a choked sound of embarrassment and pleasure. It was always these nights that were the best. As much as Edward loved a hard, quick fucking on his hands a knees, he also craved the sweet, gentle touches with dirty praises that followed.

"You're a work of art Edward," If only Ling could see his facial expression, he wanted to see Edward red from embarrassment and sex, to see him avert his eyes, his mouth fall open as he moaned, covering his pretty face with his hands, clenching his eyes shut, but the first rule of this was it had to remain in the dark.

"Stop saying such stupid things," Edward sighed as Ling's mouth was working over his cock once more.

The Xingese prince bobbed his head slowly, tongue flicking and mouth sucking. He was rather good at oral sex; he loved using his mouth, having something in it. The thick girth and heavy weight of Edward's sex was defiantly one of his favourite things to have in his mouth.

Hands pressed at Edward's things, pushing them apart and spreading him open. The blond had a fist in his mouth as a way to muffle any sounds he made, it was cute and Ling couldn't help but smirk around his cock. His hands moved from Edward's thighs to cup his balls, gently rolling them before moving out to catch Ed's legs that were snapping back to their original position.

"Why don't you hand me the lube?" Ling pulled back from Edward's cock, shifting his hands to play over the toned muscle of Ed's stomach.

Edward shifted as he reached for the small bottle, body quivering as he handed it to Ling. He knew the prince wasn't done with the foreplay yet, he had more suffering to do. It wasn't really suffering, though he did crave that, but it sure counted as torture, the way Ling dragged this out sometimes. He was always begging and completely wild from sensory overload by the end.

Wet kisses were being pressed to his stomach now, and Edward reached his automail hand down to brush Ling's hair off his face. Sometimes he wished he could watch Ling, see the face he made while doing all this, but the problem with that was then Ling would see Edward. And Ed couldn't stand the thought of that.

"Everything okay?" Ling lifted his head at the feel of cold metal on his face.

"Just fine," Ed whispered back and rocked his hips against the chest above his cock to prove his point.

Ling laughed at that as he sat back on his heels. Edward watched him, a silhouette he could scarcely make out the details of. He could see muscles and long black hair loose from the usual pony tail; his could see eyes reflecting the small amount of moonlight that came in and a long cock standing to attention.

Edward watched Ling cover his fingers with lube, he just had to look at Edward and the blond was spreading his legs wide. Such an action had the prince's cock twitching as his hand reached down and rubbed against the tight ring of muscle he found.

Ed's breath hitched before Ling was leaning over him, sucking on his collar bone as his fingers continued to spread lube around and apply the lightest bit of pressure. Then he was pushing the first finger in, watching Edward squirm and relishing the noises he let out.

Soon he'd pushed all the way in, Edward was still but twisting the sheets in his fists, "Hush my love,"

Ling was covering Edward's throat with rough kisses as he worked his finger back out before sliding it forward. Edward's tight walls clenched around Ling's finger, he swallowed the noises that rose before letting his breath out and trying to relax his body.

"You're absolutely stunning, breath-taking, completely divine," Ling whispered into Edward's ear, working his finger in and out as he spoke, "I want to ravish you till the only thing you can scream is my name,"

The sound Edward made was nothing short of delightful and Ling took the opportunity to force a second finger in. Edward tried to stay still as the burn from the stretch made itself known, he whined softly and Ling smothered him with kisses once more.

Ling twisted and spread his fingers inside Edward, stretching him for a while before pressing in deep and watching Ed pant. Then fingers were moving slowly, so agonizingly slow. Edward was keening, soft gasps and moans being covered by kisses from the prince.

"Oh god," Edward's voice was shaking as he realised what Ling was doing.

"Feel good?" Ling licked his lips as he sat back again, looking down and trying his best to watch his golden angel.

The only reply he got from Ed was a low moan and the rock of his hips. He changed from slow to quick thrusts and twisting curls of his fingers. Edward was choking down the sounds that rose from his chest and sucked down air to his abused lungs. Ling was _almost_ touching that one spot.

Then Ed let out a strangled cry as Ling finally pressed up, just there. He then slowed his movements, to sharp jabs, leaning over the body before him. Skin pressed desperately against the warm body below, mismatched hands tangled in black hair and hips rutted together as the Xingese prince kept his hand moving in that maddening way.

"Why don't you let me see you," Ling whispered through open mouth kisses pressed to the junction of metal and skin on Edward's shoulder.

There was silence other than the gulping breath of the blond, Ling knew he shouldn't have asked that so kept his fingers moving before pushing a third in. Edward cried out for a moment and wrapped his legs around the younger.

"I'm disgusting," the whisper was barely audible and Ling didn't think he heard right, "I don't want you to see something like me,"

Ling moved back so he could look down at Ed. There were faint tears running down from each golden eye. His hair was spread out across the pillow, his chest rising and falling, cold metal contrasting red skin; his was a heavenly picture to behold. It made strings in the prince's heart twinge.

"You're beautiful," He thrust his fingers hard and watched as Edward's eyes widened and his mouth fell open in a gasp, "Stunning, angelic, exquisite."

Words of praise spilled from Ling's lips as his fingers fucked him hard. They weren't in an exclusive relationship, it was just experimenting and learning how to do these things with each other. It had been a long time since Edward cried during sex, and those times had been from hormone rush and pleasure, not what he was probably feeling now.

"Don't cry," Ling whispered as a hand closed around Edward's cock, "I love you,"

"Don't say that," Ed whispered, his voice calm, "Please don't say that,"

Ling dropped his head and nodded. Two rules, no love and no light. Ling knew the burning hate Edward had for himself, for his body. Ling rubbed his cock against Edward's thigh, smearing pre-cum over the teen's leg.

"More," Ed whined as Ling's fingers pressed up again, his vision going white for a moment.

Then he was empty, craving what was coming. Ling moved and bumped the head of his neglected cock to Edward's entrance after spending probably more time then he needed too working lube over himself. He was lifting Edward's legs till they rested over his shoulders and he was slowly pushing in.

Edward's back arched, his cock twitched as they returned to the game they usually played. Ling was shivering as he fought the urge to slam his hips forward; Edward needed love not rough sex right now so that's what he was going to do.

He rolled his hips slowly into the maddening tight, heat around him, a shaking moan passing his lips. He was a glutton for pleasure and this was one of his favourite kinds—being buried to the hilt inside Edward as the older writhed around.

"It's hot," Ling groaned right in the blond's ear, "And wet—ah."

Ling set a steady pace of thrusting his hips forward; Edward was clawing at his back with his flesh hand while his automail one threatened to tear the sheets. Ling was touching him in all the right places, his lips pressed to the corner of his knee and his cock filling him in slow thrusts, it was ecstasy he felt spreading over his body.

Ling was whispering sweet nothings again, Edward was crying again. Ling needed to make him see how beautiful he was, it was the only thing he could think of besides driving deeper and deeper into Edward. He moved his legs to around his waist, bracing himself with his hands on either side of Edward's head.

They watched each other, Ling with clenched teeth and Edward with his mouth hanging open as breathy moans spilt out. Their hips were now thrusting desperately together and Edward was frantically trying to catch Ling's lips, their skin was wet with sweat and Edward's cock was bouncing against their stomachs.

"Kiss," Ed panted, "Please kiss me,"

How could Ling refuse such a plea? Lips were harshly pressed together, none too careful and too much saliva. Ed was dizzy when they parted but he chased Ling till they were kissing once more. Ling was pressing against his prostate with every other thrust, it was driving him to the edge.

"I'm close," Ling whispered, pressing his forehead to Ed's as he jerked his hips forward, hard.

Edward yelled before putting his automail hand over his mouth, Ling never broke eye contact as he drove his hips forward over and over, it was pure passion that had them desperately rutting together. Edward reached his hand down and wrapped it around his cock, jerking himself in an erratic rhythm.

Ling was losing all composure he once held as he felt Edward tighten around him, it was bliss, and he was tumbling over that peak of pleasure sooner than he expected, a cry muffled by Edward's neck and his vision white with stars. His hips jerked on impulse as he rode out his orgasm and listen as Edward reached his end too.

"Beautiful," Ling whispered again, gentle kisses being pressed to salty skin.

"I'm not," Ed whined when he had some resemblance of air in his lungs again.

"You are to me," and there was nothing else to say.


End file.
